My Princess
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!/"Menjadi temanmu?"/"Ya, sepertinya juga mustahil..." Kuroro memasang pose berpikirnya./"Boleh juga,"/ R&R please...!
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah Villa yang cukup—sangat besar, dan megah, terlihat kini seorang gadis kecil, yang berusia sekitar enam tahun, sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menelusuri koridor Villa tersebut.

Gaun biru muda dengan banyak renda selututnya itu terkibar-kibar, saking kencangnya ia berlari. Rambut pirang keemasan sebahunya itu pun terkibar ke belakang. Mata sapphirenya berbinar-binar. Di tangan mungilnya, terdapat sebotol anggur, yang begitu mewah dan mahal, sepertinya...

"Ayaaaahh!" ucap gadis itu, seraya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

Matanya yang bulat menagkap sosok ayahnya, sedang berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap ke jendela besar. Sang ayah lalu sedikit menoleh, melihat sang buah hati. Mata biru pria itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang tegas dan keras.

"Aku membawakan ini untuk ayah!" ucap gadis kecil itu bersemangat, seraya menyerahkan sebotol anggur itu.

Ayahnya masih saja tetap tidak merespon sama sekali. Malah pandangannya makin menajam. "Tadi Bibi Merry yang ingin membawakannya! Tapi aku memaksanya! Habis, kalau tidak begini, aku tidak bisa bertemu ayah" ucapnya lagi, tanpa mengubris tatapan tajam ayahnya.

"Anak bodoh," akhirnya sang ayah berucap. "Berapa kali ayah harus bilang, jangan temui ayah! Ayah sedang sibuk!"

Gadis kecil itu tersentak. Namun ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ia merunduk sejenak, lalu kembali mendongkak dengan senyumannya yang gemilang.

"Aku hanya ingin membawakan anggur ini!"

"Tidak usah, cepat kembali dan belajar sana!" usir ayahnya kasar.

Sang gadis tetap tidak menyerah. "Ayah, aku letakkan anggurnya di sini yah!" ucapnya seraya meletakkan anggur tersebut di atas meja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Meja kerja ayahnya. Ia lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ayah tahu tidak, hari ini hari—"

PRANGGGG!

"Kyaaaa!" pekikan gadis itu terdengar, ketika ayahnya langsung saja menyingkirkan anggur itu dari mejanya dengan emosi, membuat botol itu harus menabrak lantai, hingga pecah berkeping-keping, dan isinya pun tumpah kemana-mana. Gadis kecil itu hanya menutup telingnya kaget.

"BERAPA KALI AYAH MARAH SEPERTI INI KARENA KAU? AYAH SEDANG SIBUK! CEPAT KELUAR, ATAU KAU KUSERET!" bentak ayahnya emosi. Wajah ayah itu memerah, dan terlihat urat kemarahan di dahinya saking marahnya.

Nyali yang besar dari gadis itu langsung ciut. Ditatapnya sang ayah dengan raut ketakutan. Ia menunduk. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi ia tahu, jika ia melakukan itu, ayahnya tidak akan merasakan kasihan. Malah akan tambah marah. Maka gadis itu pun mengukir senyuman terpaksa di wajah manisnya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, sudah mengganggu ayah!" ucapnya ceria. "Aku panggilkan pelayan untuk membersihkannya ya Ayah!" sambungnya, seraya keluar meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih dalam keadaan marah.

Di luar, gadis itu langsung disambut dengan beberapa pelayan yang ada di rumah itu yang ternyata tadi menguping di balik pintu. Mereka menatap gadis tersebut dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Nona, nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang pelayan dengan nada khawatir.

Bukannya langsung menangis dan mengadu, gadis itu malah memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada tiga pelayan berseragam sama tersebut. Sang pelayan—yang tidak mengerti perasaan gadis itu— pun tersenyum lega.

"Ohya, bisakah salah satu dari kalian membersihkan pecahan anggur di ruangan ayah?" pinta sang gadis sopan.

"T—tentu saja, nona..."

Si gadis lalu tersenyum tipis, lalu meninggalkan pelayan-pelayan itu.

.

Si sebuah kebun yang asri, gadis kecil itu kini tengah berlari sekencang mungkin. Pipinya basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Terkadang ia mengeluarkan suara isakan yang pilu. Sedih sekali rasanya...

Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya...

Ayahnya tak tahu akan hal itu... dan takkan pernah tahu. Bahkan ia tak ingin tahu...

Tanpa sengaja, kaki gadis itu tersandung akar pohon.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : My Princess**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Friend Ship**

**Rated : K+ - T**

**Pairing : Kuroro X Kurapika**

**WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, norak, GaJe, lebay, gak jelas, alur acak-acakan, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *dikeroyok***

**Summary : Siang dan Malam. Itulah julukan yang diberikan pada dua orang itu, karena mereka tak pernah akur sekalipun. Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka malah mengetahui rahasia besar musuh bebuyutannya tersebut?**

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

.

Brukkk!

Pemuda pirang itu tersungkur di lapangan basket setelah mendapatkan hadiah tinjuan dari salah seorang temannya—errr... maksudnya teman sekelasnya.

Ia menghapus darah yang mengalir deras di sudut bibirnya, dan segera bangkit, menyerang balik pemuda yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Hei! Hei! Ada apa ini? Hentikan perkelahian kalian!" harusnya kedua pemuda itu saling menyerang satu sama lain, jika seorang guru tidak datang untuk melerai mereka berdua.

Kedua pemuda itu menjadi pusat perhatian, baik sekelas mereka, maupun kelas lain. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua pemuda itu, adalah salah satu dari cowok populer di sekolahnya.

.

Ruang kepala Sekolah...

"Kalian ini, kalau bertemu seperti akan perang saja!" omel kepala sekolah berkepala botak, terhadap dua pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di depannya.

"Dia yang mulai duluan! Dia langsung saja melempariku bola!" ucap salah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, tegap. Matanya berwarna hitam kelam, misterius, bagaikan permata onyx yang tersembunyi di kegelapan. Rambutnya pun berwarna hitam berkilau, dengan perban putih yabng melilit dahinya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat bak mayat itu kini penuh dengan memar.

"Enak saja! Bukannya kau yang duluan melemparku dengan kerikil?" protes seorang pemuda lagi. Ia jauh berbeda dengan pemuda serba hitam tadi. Tubuhnya kurus dan lebih pendek. Matanya bulat, berwarna biru sebiru permata sapphire. Rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan. Kulitnya putih cerah, dan penuh memar pula. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu kontras.

"Siapa yang meleparmu kerikil?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri! Kau jangan berbohong!"

Kepala sekolah itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Perdebatan kecil itu MUNGKIN akan berakhir pada perkelahian seperti tadi.

Mereka berdua adalah Kuroro Lucifer, dan Kurapika Kuruta. Mereka dari kelas yang sama, kelas 2-A.

Kuroro Lucifer sangat populer di kalangan para gadis. Pemuda itu memiliki paras tampan dan berwibawa. Ia juga sangat ramah terhadap wanita. Ia jago dalam pelajaran, dan hebat di bidang olahraga. Kuroro juga berasal dari Keluarga Lucifer, yang kabarnya memiliki banyak perusahaan besar yang tersebar di beberapa wilayah di seluruh dunia. Kesempurnaannya itu mengundang banyak rasa iri, pada kaum Adam.

Berbeda dengan Kuroro, Kurapika juga populer baik dikalangan para siswi, maupun para siswa. Bagaimana tidak? Ia cukup tampan. Ah tidak! Banyak yang menyebutnya 'manis.' Apalagi jika ia tersenyum, membuat para lelaki jadi merasa bahwa diri mereka ini memiliki kelainan. Kurapika juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Kuroro. Namun ia hidup lebih sederhana, dan tidak terlalu mencolok.

Entah kejadian apa yang menimpa mereka di masa lalu... mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Selalu saja berkelahi, meski sebenarnya yang duluan memulai perkelahian itu adalah Kuroro. Semua juga heran dengan mereka berdua ini. mungkin hal ini disebabkan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka sedang dalam Masa Orientasi Siswa. Saat itu Kuroro salah mengira kalau Kurapika adalah seorang gadis. Maka pemuda itu mencoba untuk menggoda Kurapika, akibatnya mereka berdua ditertawai banyak orang.

Kuroro merasa ditipu, dan mencap Kurapika sebagai 'cowok aneh, berwajah banci' dan Kurapika merasa bahwa Kuroro telah mempermainkannya, dan mencap pemuda itu sabagai 'cowok tidak baik, playboy cap buaya.' Dan takdir, atau lebih baik disebut dengan nasib sial, mereka malah sekelas.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bagaikan akan memasuki era perang dunia ke III jika bertemu.

.

**~My Princess~**

.

"Hari ini kau berkelahi dengan si Lucifer itu lagi?" ucap salah seorang pemuda tinggai berambut hitam, dengan kacamata bundar. Dia adalah Leorio, sahabat Kurapika.

Kurapika memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya dengan tenang. Kelas sudah kosong, hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini. "Ya..." ucapnya pendek. "Dia mengatai aku Rapunzel..." sambungnya.

Leorio menatap Kurapika malas. "Dan kau mengatainya dahi aneh, bukan? Aku sudah dengar gosipnya!"

Kurapika menghela nafas. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu, kenapa ia bisa begini. Ketika ia ingin mengajak Kuroro untuk genjatan senjata, pemuda itu selalu saja mencari masalah dengannya, membuat Kurapika jadi membuang niat itu jauh-jauh.

"Terserah! Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan cowok aneh itu!" ucapnya, saraya menutup tasnya, dan meninggalkan kelas itu. Leorio hanya mengikutinya, sambil mengangkat bahu.

Mata sapphire-nya lalu menatap bangku yang ada di pojon kiri belakang, bangku Kuroro. Perasaan kesal kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Ia pun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan kelas itu.

Bangku Kuroro ada di pojok kiri belakang, sedangkan bangku Kurapika ada di pojok kanan depan. Benar-benar jauh!

.

"Tadaima," ucap Kurapika malas, seraya memasuki rumahnya. Diletakkannya sepatunya di rak sepatu, dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah.

Pemuda itu bisa mendengar langkah derap kaki dari dapur. Lima detik kemudian, keluarlah seorang bocah berambut hitam jabrik, sambil tersenyum lima jari pada Kurapika. "Okaeri, Onee-chan!" ucapnya ceria.

Kurapika menatap Gon malas. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang, jangan memanggilku begitu!" ucapnya kesal.

Gon terkiki geli. "Gomenasai, Onii-chan!" ucapnya lagi.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis, pada 'adik'nya yang baru berusia 13 tahun itu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh Gon yang masih cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Kurapika sampai ke dapur, mendapati seorang wanita muda berambut merah pendek, yang sangat cantik. Wanita itu sedang mempersiapkan makan siang, tentunya untuk Gon dan Kurapika.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kurapika?" tanya wanita itu tanpa menoleh pada Kurapika, dan tetap mempersiapkan makanan.

Kurapika lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping meja makan yang berbentuk persegi itu. gon duduk di depannya. "Iya..."

Wanita itu pun duduk di sisi meja lainnya. Mereka bertiga makan siang, sambil bercakap-cakap. Suasana di ruangan itu memang begitu hangat. Apalagi dengan tiga orang hangat, tentunya.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau jangan berkelahi lagi, Kurapika..." ucap wanita berambut merah, seraya memasangkan perban di rahang Kurapika yang luka.

Kurapika menghela nafas berat. "Bibi Mito, dia duluan yang mulai!" ucap Kurapika malas. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di sisi ranjang Kurapika.

Kamar Kurapika tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman. Terdapat satu ranjang kecil, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, dan dua rak buku di sana. Terdapat pula jendela di dinding samping ranjang Kurapika.

Mito menatap Kurapika sendu. Dielusnya pipi Kurapika yang agak memar. "Padahal kau cantik... sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini terus, Kurapika?"

Sekali lagi Kurapika menghela nafas. Ia lalu menatap Mito dengan malas. "Bibi Mito, saat ini aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini dulu! Aku lelah..." ucapnya.

Mito memaksakan untuk tersenyum lagi. Ia pun mengibaskan rambut pirang Kurapika yang lembut, ke belakang telinga pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu istirahatlah..." ucapnya lembut. Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus penuh arti.

Mito pun mengecup lembut dahi Kurapika, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu... meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian di sana...

Blamm...

Kurapika langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Tangan pemuda itu lalu terangkat, dan meraba dadanya sendiri. Wajahnya langsung kusut, penuh kesal. Tangan kecil itu lalu berpindah ke pergalangan kaki kirinya, menemukan subuah benda yang dingin terlilit di sana.

Gelang... tepatnya gelang kaki. Gelang itu berbahan dasar emas putih, dengan ukiran-ukiran yang rumit. Kecil, tak terlalu besar, dan bersinar terkena sinar matahari siang.

Pemuda itu menatap datar ke depan, tepatnya pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia akui, pukulan Kuroro benar-benar sakit, dan menyakitkan... namun saking seringnya mereka bertengkar, Kurapika jadi terbiasa, dan 'kebal' dengan pukulan dari pemuda itu.

Kurapika juga menyadari, bahwa semakin lama Kuroro semakin kuat saja. Ia tahu, hal itu memang wajar, bagi seorang laki-laki. Tapi kenapa tidak untuk Kurapika? Mungkin saat mereka kelas tiga nanti, Kurapika akan kalah...

"Siaaall!" gumam Kurapika kesal.

Pemuda itu lalu memutskan untuk tak memikirkannya. Ia langsung memiringkan tubuhnya, dan mencoba untuk tidur. Untungnya... hal itu berhasil...

.

**~My Princess~**

.

"Kurapika-kun! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya seorang gadis cantik, di sebuah kebun sekolah yang cukup sepi. "S—sudah lama aku menyukaimu!"

Kurapika menatap gadis itu datar, lalu menghela nafas. "Maaf, tapi saat ini aku tak ingin pacaran dengan siapapun..."

Gadis itu ditolak... ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kurapika, tanpa diberi kesempatan. Yah, Kurapika memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis, seperti 'masih banyak pemuda yang lebih baik dariku,' atau bagaimanalah! Ia tak ingin memberikan harapan kosong pada gadis itu.

"O—oh! Kalah begitu, m—maafkan aku! Aku sudah mengganggu jam istrirahatmu!" gadis itu langsung saja pergi, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

Kurapika menatapnya datar. Diregangkannya otot-ototnya itu karena pegal. Gadis itu benar. Ia telah mengganggu jam istirahatnya, yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk membaca, ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang lebih menyenangkan lainnya.

"Hahahahaha, kau bisa saja," telinga Kurapika langsung suara seorang gadis yang datang ke arahnya, beserta langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan rumput-rumput kering.

Mata pemuda itu langsung menangkap sosok Kuroro Lucifer, sedang berjalan-jalan bersama seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang dikuncir satu. Kalau tidak salah, gadis itu anak kelas tiga...

"Huh!" Kurapika mendengus. Bukan kemarin, hari ini, besok, ia selalu melihat Kuroro berjalan dengan gadis, yang setiap harinya silih berganti. Apa Kuroro memang begitu berbakat, dalam urusan wanita? Pikir Kurapika.

"Dasar playboy cap buaya!" gumam pemuda itu penuh kesal.

Kuroro yang menyadari kehadiaran Kurapika, lalu melirik pada pemuda yang berdiri lebih dari lima meter darinya itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Kuroro lalu tersenyum mengejek, pada si pemilik rambut pirang tersebut. Sedangkan Kurapika menatap penuh emosi. Aksi 'perang menatap' dari keduanya pun tak terhindarkan. Gadis yang Kuroro rangkul saat ini pun, merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini.

Ia mengenal Kuroro dan Kurapika. Siapa yang tak kenal mereka berdua? Mereka banyak diberi julukan, seperti air dan api, siang dan malam, langit dan bumi, pokoknya apalah! Yang jelas tidak akan pernah bertemu selamanya! Tentu saja, baru bertemu saja langsung mau perang!

Machi—nama gadis itu— pun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dipeluknya erat tangan Kuroro yang kekar itu.

"Kuroro! Kapan ke kantinnyaaa!" rengek Machi.

Kuroro lalu melirik sedikit pada Machi, lalu tersenyum tipis. Kurapika tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu, yang selalu Kuroro keluarkan pada semua orang. Selain dalam hal pelajaran, Kurapika juga ahli dalam hal psikolog, sehingga ia tahu hal itu.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi. Aku muak, bertemu dengan cowok banci..." ucap Kuroro pedas, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Emosi Kurapika naik. Banci katanya? Enak saja! Kalau dia mau, seluruh cewek di sekolah ini bisa ia pacari semuanya! Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak mau! Memang sih, Kurapika lebih pendek dan kurus, dibanding dengan ukuran tubuh laki-laki sebayanya. Tapi soal kekuatan, Kurapika tak kalah tuh! Dan Kuroro malah menyebutnya BANCI?

"DASAR PLAYBOY GILA!" teriak Kurapika dari kejauhan. Kuroro yang mendengarnya tak mengubrisnya sama sekali, membuat Kurapika makin naik pitam saja.

"Huh!" pemuda itu mendengus, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Semoga besok kau dapat jerawat!" kutuknya.

**~My Princess~**

.

"Haaa?" Kurapika terlonjak kaget, ketika ia berdiri di depan cermin, mengibaskan poni pirangnya ke belakang. Jerawat!

Padahal kemarin ia baru saja mengutuk Kuroro itu agar wajahnya ditumbuhi oleh jerawat. Tapi kenapa malah ia yang kena? Apakah ini karma? Tapi... Kurapika agak senang juga sih! Soalnya ini jerawat pertamanya! Itu artinya ia sudah memasuki masa pubertas!

Ah, masa pubertas di kelas 2 SMU? Yang benar saja...

"Hhhhh..." pemuda itu menghela nafas.

Ia lalu memegang dadanya. Kurapika menghela nafas panjang lagi. Pemuda itu memperhatikan tubuhnya lekat-lekat di depan cermin.

"Kurapika..." Kurapika segera menoleh, ketika mendengar suara bibi Mito memanggilnya. Tatapan wanita itu terlihat begitu serius.

"Ada apa, bibi?" tanya Kurapika heran.

Mito lalu maju mendekati Kurapika, hingga saat ini wanita itu berdiri di depannya. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Kurapika, lalu mengecup dahi pemuda itu dengan begitu lembut. Ditatapnya wajah Kurapika lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika lagi, melihat sikap bibinya yang aneh.

"Kurapika... entah mengapa, semakin lama kulihat kau semakin cantik saja..." ucap Mito, sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi pemuda itu. Cantik?

Kurapika tak mengatakan apapun, tetap menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari Mito. Mito lalu menghadapkan tubuh Kurapika pada cermin, membiarkan pemuda itu menatap pantulan dirinya lekat-lekat di sana.

"Lihatlah... tubuhmu semakin lama semakin berbentuk. Kau tidak bisa menyamar terus seperti ini..."

Akhirnya Kurapika tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu itu. semakin hari, dadanya juga semakin'tumbuh.' Tubuhnya pun semakin berbentuk menyerupai perempuan. Kulitnya semakin memulus, seiring berjalannya waktu. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Mereka semua semakin lama semakin tinggi dan kekar. Jika ditanya kenapa tubuh Kurapika begitu kecil dari ukuran laki-laki, ia hanya bilang 'sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan'.

Mito lalu meraih dagu Kurapika, menatap mata sapphire itu, seolah berusaha menembusnya, melihat apa yang tersirat di dalam pikiran Kurapika. Namun Kurapika hanya melirik ke arah lain, tak berani menatap sang bibi.

"Kurapika, tatap aku!" ucap Mito tegas. Akhirnya Kurapika menurut. Ditatapnya Mito seolah ia berkata. 'Apa yang bibi inginkan?'

"Kau itu seorang perempuan..." ucap Mito lembut dengan nada kasihan. "Sebaiknya kau hidup, selayaknya gadis-gadis remaja lainnya..."

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Ditepisnya tangan Mito dengan lembut, dan menatap ke arah lain lagi. "Aku belum siap, menerima kenyataan pahit itu..."

"Kurapika! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini!"

"Aku tahu!" Kurapika setengah berteriak, membuat Mito tersontak kaget. Gadis itu memang memiliki emosi yang tinggi, dan cepat naik.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi seorang gadis yang lemah, ketika aku tertimpa begitu banyak masalah yang sangat berat? Apa kata orang-orang nanti? Seorang gadis, selama ini bersama laki-laki, masuk ke toilet pria, mengenakan baju pria? Ha! Tidak! Tidak, terima kasih..." bentak Kurapika lagi.

Mito menatap Kurapika sendu. Gadis itu memang kuat. Bukan hanya dari kekuatan fisik. Hatinya juga sekuat baja. Mito tak pernah melihat Kurapika mengeluh ataupun menangis. Gadis itu selalu mencoba untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya sendirian. Mata Mito berkaca-kaca, begitu ia melihat aura kesedihan di balik mata sapphire Kurapika. Mito seolah merasakan kesedihan, yang selama ini dipendam gadis itu.

Kurapika tersentak kaget, ketika melihat setetes cairan mengalir di pipi bibinya. Rasa bersalah langsung menghantuinya.

"A—ah, bibi Mito. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Kurapika tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, begitu Mito langsung memeluknya erat. Rasanya hangat sekali. Seperti dipeluk oleh ibunya sendiri...

Ah! Benar juga! Seumur hidup, Kurapika tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Melihat langsung wajah ibunya pun tak pernah! Itu karena... ibunya telah meninggal dunia, karena pendarahan saat melahirkan Kurapika. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh. Itulah yang selalu menghantui kepala gadis itu.

Bahkan ayah Kurapika sendiri pun bilang begitu. Ia sangat membenci Kurapika, karena telah membunuh ibunya. Sang ayah tak pernah membiarkannya mengetahui wajah ibunya. Ia langsung membakar habis semua foto-foto sang ibu, hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

Kurapika hanya tahu sosok ibunya, dari cerita Mito. Katanya ibu Kurapika adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, dan lemah lembut. Rambutnya berwarna orange, panjang. Matanya yang besar berwarna sapphire itu memancarkan kelembutan. Mungkin ibu Kurapika adalah wanita yang paling semurna. Tak heran, kalau ia melahirkan putri yang tak kalah sempurnanya. Sayangnya, sikap galak dan keras dari ayahnya pun turun pada Kurapika.

"Kurapika, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu..." ucap Mito. Ia menangis di bahu Kurapika yang keras. Wanita itu merasakan kesakitan di hatinya, ketika melihat penderitaan Kurapika di balik mata gadis itu.

Kurapika mengelus bahu Mito dengan lembut. "Maaf... tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, sudah mengkhawatirkanku!

.

.

Ucapan Mito benar. Subuh Kurapika semakin membentuk. Saat ini Kurapika sedang berada di ruang olahraga, sendirian, dengan pakaian olahraga sekolahnya. Sebuah kaos putih, dan celana biru selutut bagi laki-laki, dan celana biru setengah paha bagi perempuan.

Untunglah baju Kurapika kebesaran, sehingga tidak memperlihatkan dadanya dengan jelas. Gadis itu juga sudah melilitkan perban di sana, agar tidak terlalu kentara. Yah, Kurapika baru saja selesai ganti baju. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi yang paling akhir. Tentu saja ia tak ingin seseorang mengetahui identitas aslinya.

Baru saja gadis itu hendak keluar, matanya langsung membelalak sempurna, ketika merasakan kesakitan di bagian perutnya. Sakit sekali. Bagaikan ditinju oleh Crish John, petinju hebat asal Indonesia(?).

Brukk!

Gadis itu langsung jatuh ke lantai, sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Gadis itu langsung teringat, akan pelajarannya di kelas satu, tentang perkembangan manusia. Saat seorang gadis memasuki masa pubertas, yaitu masa dimana ia menuju kedewasaan, akan ada tanda-tanda seperti timbul jerawat, datang bulan, dan lain-lain. Apakah Kurapika mengalami datang bulan untuk pertama kalinya?

Ah! Tapi dia sudah kelas 2 SMU! Kenapa telat sekali?

Bukan itu yang harusnya ia khawatirkan! Masalahanya, saat ini Kurapika berada di ruang olahraga. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang masuk? Selain itu... perut Kurapika semakin sakit saja. Demi jerawat yang timbul di hidung Leorio! Rasanya benar-benar sakit!

"Akkhhhh!" Kurapika bersikeras menahan rasa sakit ini. kenapa para gadis lainnya masih bisa berjalan, menari, saat datang bulan dengan rasa sakit ini? Kurapika rasanya ingin mati saja!

Brakk...

Mata gadis itu membelalak sempurna, ketika mendengar suara pintu ruang olahraga dibuka seseorang. Gadis itu juga merasakan derap kaki orang itu mendekatinya.

Gawat!

.

.

Di lapangan Hunter High School, para siswa maupun siswi, utamanya kelas 1-A, 2-A, dan 3-A saat ini sedang berkumpul di lapangan. Yah, saat ini adalah jam olahraga mereka.

Terlihat Kuroro dan teman-temannya saat ini sedang melakukan pemanasan. Beberapa temannya memandangnya cemburu, ketika para gadis menyorakinya, meski ia hanya bertindak acuh-tak acuh. Kuroro memang terlihat begitu keren saat memakai pakaian olahraga. Kulitnya yang terkena matahari pun membuatnya bagaikan model lukisan.

"Aaaahh! Kuroro senpaaaaii!" jerit salah seorang siswi kelas 1.

Kuroro tak mengubrisnya. Ia tetap melakukan pemanasan, bersama teman sekelasnya, Leorio.

Pemuda itu langsung merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia menoleh, dan menadapati Shalnark di sana. "Kau mau main bola?" tanyanya.

"Wah, ide bagus!" setuju Leorio.

Kuroro nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, kau pergi ambil bola di ruang olahraga!" perintah Shalnark pada Kuroro.

"Lho, kenapa aku?"

"Soalnya hari ini tugasku yang mengambil bola! Tapi karena tadi aku membantumu mengerjakan tugas Teknologimu, makanya kau harus membayar jasaku!" ujar Shalnark penuh peraya diri.

Dia dimanfaatkan. Pikir Kuroro pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi... akhirnya ia mengalah sajalah. Lagipula saat ini telinganya sakit, mendengar jeritan-jeritan siswi centil itu.

"Hhh..." Kuroro menghela nafas, lalu berjalan dengan santai, menuju ruang olahraga.

"He? Tumben dia mau diperintah! Biasanya dia yang memerintah!" gumam Leorio, menatap kepergian Kuroro. Shalnark hanya terkikik geli.

.

Kuroro membuka pintu ruang olahraga dengan malas. Matanya langsung menangkap sesosok pirang sedang meringkuh kesakitan di lantai. Kuroro terkejut bukan main dibuatnya.

Pemuda itu segera berlari, melihat keadaan orang itu. Ketika ia melihatnya, astaga! Dia adalah Kurapika! Musuh bebuyutannya!

Kuroro dapat melihat peluh menetes di dahi Kurapika. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seolah merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Wajahnya pun memerah. Ada apa dengan si blonde ini? pikirnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroro menendang-nendang Kurapika, bagaikan memastikan gadis itu sudah hidup atau masih mati(?)

"Nggghhhh!" lenguhan Kurapika terdengar.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lenguhan tadi... terdengar begitu manis, untuk seorang laki-laki.

Kuroro lalu berjongkok di dekat gadis itu. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya seraya menempelkan tangannya di dahi Kurapika yang basah. Tidak panas kok.

Mata Kuroro lalu tertuju pada tangan Kurapika yang memegang keras perutnya sendiri. Ada apa dengan bocah ini?

Rasanya Kuroro enggan untuk menolongnya. Tapi kalau dibiarkan, reputasinya bisa hancur! Nanti dia dibilang orang jahat, membiarkan orang menderita dengan wajahnya yang tanpa dosa. Enak saja!

Kuroro memutar bola matanya. Dengan malas, dia mengangkat Kurapika ala bridal style. Kuroro juga tak tahu kenapa ia mengangkat Kurapika seperti itu. Sepertinya... tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Kurapika memberontak dengan lemah. Ia benar-benar tak ingin disentuh oleh Kuroro. Bagaimana kalau nanti ketahuan? Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat!

"Tenanglah, bodoh!" kesal Kuroro, berusaha menahan agar tubuh Kurapika tidak jatuh.

Mata Kuroro lalu menangkap noda kemerahan di lantai ruang olahraga itu. ia menyipitkan matanya, untuk melihat jelas, noda apa itu.

"Sakit!" erangan Kurapika yang ada digendongannya, membatalkan niat Kuroro untuk melihatnya. Dengan enggan, pemuda itu pun menggendong Kurapika menuju UKS, yang berada di ujung koridor.

Brukk...

Kuroro melempar Kurapika dengan asal di ranjang UKS. Ih! Kalau ia kembali nanti, ia harus mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu!

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kuroro penasaran. Kurapika masih terbaring lemah di ranjang UKS tersebut. Sesekali ia mengerang kesakitan. "Tidak biasanya kau begini! Mau kupanggilkan petugas UKS?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya menggeleng-geleng, membuat Kuroro mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudah! Aku mau kembali ke lapangan! Nanti aku bilang kalau Kuruta bolos jam olahraga!" ucap Kuroro, seraya tersenyum mengejek, dan bergegas hendak meninggalkan ruangan yang serba putih itu.

Walaupun sudah hampir mati rasanya, kenapa Kuroro masih sempat-sempat saja mengejeknya? Dasar cowok menyebalkan! Pikir Kurapika kesal. Mungkin saat Kurapika hampir jatuh ke jurang, dengan satu tangan kirinya masih berpegangan pada batang pohon yang rapuh, Kuroro pasti tidak akan menolongnya, dan berkata bahwa jatuh saja sana! Jangan naik lagi ya!

Baru saja Kuroro hendak meninggalkan UKS itu, matanya lalu menangkap noda kemerahan di ranjang UKS yang putih. Karena penasaran, Kuroro memperhatikan noda, yang berada dekat Kurapika itu, terurtama pada bagian bawahnya.

Lama Kuroro memperhatikannya, noda itu semakin melebar. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari suatu hal.

Mata onyx-nya membelalak. Terlihat rona merah tipis di pipinya yang putih. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, memperhatikan wajah Kurapika. Kuroro masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dengan ragu, tangan pemuda itu bergerak,

Tap!

Mendarat tepat di atas dada Kurapika. Kurapika menyadarinya! Hampir saja seluruh rambut pirangnya rontok saking terkejutnya! Bagaimana ini? bagaimana iniiii! Ia rasanya ingin bangun, dan langsung menghajar pemuda itu, lalu membenturkan kepalanya keras-keras ke tembok berulang kali, agar pemuda itu kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi rasa sakit di perutnya membatalkan segalanya.

Sekali lagi Kuroro dibuat terkejut, begitu merasakan 'suatu tonjolan' di dada Kurapika. Tangan Kuroro bergetar. Apakah semua ini benar? Atau hanyalah mimpi! Terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan, dan terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi!

Pandangan Kuroro lalu berpindah pada bagian bawah Kurapika. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu menggeleng.

Tidak, tidak! Terlalu bodoh untuk seorang Kuroro terlambat menyadarinya! Ia tak perlu mencari 'bukti' lain. Dua saja sudah cukup. Ditatapnya Kurapika dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kurapika Kuruta... adalah seorang gadis!

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Aaahh! Akhirnya jadilah chapter satu!

Gomen, kalo ceritanya abal bin norak! Soalnya Natsu ngerjainnya terburu-buru banget! Apalagi ulangan semester udah dekat! Aaaahhh! POOR NATSUUU!

Okay! Sejelek-jeleknya fic ini, tapi review sangat dibutuhkan! Akhir kata, review pleasee...! XD

.

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	2. Miss Kuruta

"Hickk..." isakan seorang gadis kecil terdengar pilu di sebuah perpustakaan yang sangat luas.

Perpustakaan itu cukup besar, dengan banyak buku. Namun di dalam hanya ada gadis itu. Tentu saja. Saat ini masih pagi. Seluruh orang sedang sibuk. Perpustakaan itu hanya digunakan pada saat-saat istirahat saja, atau saat belajar untuk si gadis.

"Kurapika..."

Mendengar namanya disebut, gadis itu segera menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut kemerahan sebahu, dengan wajah keibuan yang terlihat begitu lembut. Wanita itu mengenakan seragam pelayan di Villa itu.

"Bibi Mito..." gumam Kurapika sendu. Matanya masih basah.

Mito menatap Kurapika dengan iba. Ia pun berjalan, dan duduk di samping gadis itu. sesuai yang diduganya, Kurapika langsung memeluknya begitu erat. Sangat erat. Bagaikan pelukan seorang anak kepada ibunya.

Memang, Kurapika sudah menganggap Mito sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri. Hanya wanita itulah, yang paling mengerti perasaan Kurapika. Mito adalah kepala pelayan di villanya. Sifatnya sangat baik dan lembut. Ia selalu menjadi tempat Kurapika mencurahkan segala isi hatinya, mencurahkan segara kesedihannya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun, terkecuali wanita itu.

Mito mengelus lembut belakang kepala Kurapika dengan sangat lembut. "Ada apa, Kurapika?" tanya Mito tanpa disertai dengan kata 'nona' pada nama Kurapika, seperti yang diucapkan palayan lainnya. Yah, Kurapika sendiri yang melarang Mito untuk bersikap formal padanya.

"Hick... Ayah bilang kalau aku ini seorang pembunuh..." isak Kurapika di dada Mito. "Aku sudah membunuh ibuku!"

"Bukan!" ucap Mito tegas. "Kau bukan seorang pembunuh, Kurapika. Kau hanyalah seorang gadis manis 8 tahun yang baik hati!" ucapan Mito melembut.

"Tapi ibuku..."

"Sttt..." Mito menutup bibir mungil Kurapika dengan jari telunjuknya. Pelukannya pada Kurapika melemah.

"Aku adalah ibumu, saat ini Kurapika. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain lagi. Dan mengenai ayahmu, ia tidak membencimu kok. Ia memang hanya memiliki sifat yang keras. Bahkan mendiang ibumu dulu pun diperlakukan sama sepertimu. Tapi ia selalu menerimanya dengan senyuman yang lembut dan tulus..."

"Kenapa? Apa dia tidak bersedih?" tanya Kurapika, seolah ia sekarag lupa, kenapa tadi ia menangis.

"Kenapa harus bersedih? Ibumu tahu, kalau ayahmu begitu menyayanginya!"

Kurapika terdiam. Ia semakin penasaran dengan sosok ibunya itu. Sosok ibu yang melahirkannya. Mito memang selalu menceritakan Kurapika tentang ibunya, karena ia sudah lama bekerja di Villa itu. Ia selalu menceritakan Kurapika, seorang yang bahkan tak pernah Kurapika temui bahkan dalam mimpinya.

Gadis yang baru menginjak usia kedelapan itu lalu menghapus air matanya. Mungkin ia berbeda dengan ibunya. Kenapa ibunya bisa begitu tahan terhadap sang ayah? Kalau dilihat dari sifat ayahnya yang begitu jahat padanya karena kematian sang ibu, sudah jelas, si ayah saNgat menyayangi ibunya, sampai menyalahkan Kurapika sendiri. Anak tak berdosa yang tak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : My Princess**

**Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Friend Ship**

**Rated : K+ - T**

**Pairing : Kuroro X Kurapika**

**WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, norak, GaJe, lebay, gak jelas, alur acak-acakan, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin! *dikeroyok***

**Summary : Siang dan Malam. Itulah julukan yang diberikan pada dua orang itu, karena mereka tak pernah akur sekalipun. Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka malah mengetahui rahasia besar musuh bebuyutannya tersebut?**

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

.

Chapter 2 : Friend

.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh, berada di dekat laki-laki?"

"Agak aneh juga. Tapi... sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbiasa..."

"Kau menyukai perempuan, atau laki-laki?"

"Tidak ada. Saat ini aku sedang tidak menyukai siapapun."

"Apa kau pernah tertarik dengan perempuan?

"Kau itu gila yah? Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana pun aku ini masih normal!"

"Oh... pantas saja,"

"Pantas bagaimana, maksudmu?"

"Kukira selama ini kau ini punya kelainan, karena tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis manapun!"

"Makanya, jangan menilai orang dari luar saja!"

"Kau sendiri..."

Kelas 2-A Hunter High School nampak begitu canggung dan tegang, ketika melihat dua orang pemuda sedang saling bercakap-cakap dengan akrabnya. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada mereka, menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bahkan ada siswa yang langsung menjatuhkan buku-bukunya, saking kagetnya melihat dua orang itu.

Memang sih, bukan masalah yang besar untuk dua orang sebaya yang saling bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Selain itu... merteka berdua juga teman sekelas. Namun masalahnya, kedua orang itu adalah KURORO LUCIFER, dan KURAPIKA KURUTA!

Si Siang-Malam yang diketahui tak pernah akur sedikitpun di sekolah itu. Mimpi apa mereka semalam? Pikir siswa lainnya masih dalam keadaan shock. Pagi yang cerah, mereka sudah siap untuk mendengar keributan dari Kuroro dan Kurapika. Namun ketika mereka datang ke sekolah, mulut mereka serasa kaku, ketika melihat dua cowok populer itu tengah mengobrol satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya kejadiannya tidak akan begini, jika bukan karena kejadian yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu.

**Flash back**

Kurapika seorang gadis?

Kuroro bahkan tak bisa percaya dengan teori itu. **Kurapika Kuruta, adalah seorang gadis?**

Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis bisa bertahan hidup di tengah liarnya kehidupan anak laki-laki? Bagaimana mungkin, seorang gadis bisa menyainginya dalam hal perkelahian? Otak Kuroro masih berputar-putar, mencerna apa yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"Fffttt..." tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai. Seulas senyum langsung terukir di wajah tampannya yang menawan. Senyuman itu lebih terlihat seperti seringaian, dibanding senyuman...

Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu?

Kuroro sendiri tak tahu itu. Ia lalu kembali tersenyum, membayangkan jika berita ini disebar luaskan ke seluruh dunia. Apa kata dunia nanti, jika kita tak membayar pajak(?). Apa kata dunia, jika mengetahui bahwa seorang Kurapika adalah sesosok gadis manis yang harusnya menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdandan di rumah, bukan malah untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki, yang jago berkelahi?

Pemuda itu memandang Kurapika yang terkulai lemas di ranjang UKS. Mimik yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu sedang kesakitan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang manis. Ah!

"Ya sudah! Aku mau kembali olahraga! Kalau kau beruntung, seseorang akan masuk ke sini, dan memberimu pertolongan, sebagai bayarannya, ia akan tahu identitas aslimu, nona Kurapika..." ucap Kuroro dengan nada mengejek, seraya berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu, jika Kurapika tak langsung menghentikannya dengan menarik ujung kaos putih pemuda itu.

Kuroro segera menoleh tak percaya. Dilihatnya gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh ancaman, seolah berkata, '_bersiaplah bertemu dengan penciptamu, jika kau beberkan hal ini pada orang lain!_'

Kuroro kembali tersenyum. "Aku tak akan membocorkannya," ucapnya, sukses membuat Kurapika terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin, ia bisa percaya, seorang KURORO LUCIFER tak akan membocorkan hal ini pada orang lain.

"Tapi aku akan membiarkannya bocor! Seseorang pasti akan masuk ke sini, dan akan mengetahui semuanya, lalu menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah." Ucap Kuroro dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Oh, mengapa pemuda ini begitu kejam? "Tapi ingat saja satu hal. Aku... tidak akan... membocorkannya..." Kurapika bisa mendengar suara Kuroro semakin menjauh, ketika pemuda itu keluar dari UKS. Saat ini ia pasti senang bukan main.

Kurapika mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa harus Kuroro? Mengapa harus Kuroro yang menemukannya? Seandainya itu Leorio, sahabatnya, pasti akan lebih baik lagi. Tapi yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

Identitas aslinya, sudah diketahui oleh musuh bebuyutannya.

Kurapika harus menerima kenyataan itu.

Tes...

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari ujung matanya, mengalir melalui pelipisnya, dan terserap oleh wol pada sprey bantal yang Kurapika tiduri saat ini.

#**skip time**

Tibalah saat pulang. Kuroro masih bingung, kenapa berita tentang Kurapika belum juga terdengar sampai di telinganya? Apakah ada orang berhati malaikat atau bahkan malaikat yang menolongnya, tanpa mengharap balasan? Tidak mungkin 'kan, gadis itu bisa kabur, dengan kondisi seperti itu?

"Ya, UKS-nya dikunci!" mata Kuroro membelalak, ketika mendengar perbincangan dua orang gadis yang berjalan di dekatnya.

"Hmm... padahal aku ingin menimbang berat badanku!"

"Ya sudahlah! Besok saja..."

UKS-nya terkunci? Kuroro mengedarkan pandangannya segala arah. Ada banyak teman kelasnya yang berjalan di sekitarnya hendak pulang. Namun ia tak melihat Kurapika. Gampang saja mencari gadis itu, dengan rambut pirangnya yang mencolok itu. Sayangnya Kuroro sama sekali tak menemukannya.

"Kau sedang cari apa?" tanya Shalnark, yang ada di samping Kuroro.

"Hei, jam berapa UKS dikunci?" Kuroro malah balik bertanya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shalnark.

"Pada pelajaran ketiga! Pelajaran kedua kita 'kan olahraga! Guru UKSnya ada urusan mendadak!"

Kuroro terkejut. Ia segera berbalik, dan berlari kembali masuk ke sekolah. Shalnark hanya mengaga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ingin ia memanggil nama Kuroro, namun pemuda tersebut sudah berlari cukup jauh, membuat teriakannya nanti akan sia-sia saja. Akhirnya Shalnark hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sebenarnya.

.

Dalam hitungan menit, Kuroro langsung sampai di depan UKS. Benar! Pintunya terkunci. Tadi Kuroro juga sempat singgah di kelasnya, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, benar! Tas Kurapika masih ada di sana. Kuroro pun membawanya ke UKS. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa petugas UKS tak melihat gadis itu.

"Akh!" geram Kuroro, ketika ia tak bisa membuka pintu UKS itu. Tatapannya lalu mengedar, mencari jalan untuk masuk.

Mata onyx-nya lalu menangkap sebuah jendela, yang masih terbuka lebar-lebar. Mungkin petugas UKS lupa menguncinya tadi. Kuroro pun langsung melompat, masuk ke dalam UKS. Rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap terasa di hati Kuroro. Dan, memang ini tidak mungkin, namun Kuroro SEDIKIT merasakannya. Khawatir...

Hup!

Kali ini salah. Kuroro sama sekali tak melihat kehadiran manusia yang tertidur nyaman di ranjang UKS. Ranjang yang tadinya menjadi tempat tidur Kurapika itu bersih dan rapi, tanpa adanya noda darah di spray-nya yang putih.

Kuroro berjalan dengan pelan. Kemana perginya gadis itu? Apakah dia kabur, atau bagaimana? Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kabur di keramaian sekolah?

Mata Kuroro lalu tertuju pada pintu toilet UKS itu. Apa mungkin... Pemuda itu pun segera berjalan ke sana, dan langsung membuka pintu toilet itu dengan cepat dan kasar.

Brakkk!

Mata kuroro membulat, ketika mendapati Kurapika sedang terduduk lemas, sambil bersandar di dinding. Sepertinya gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat, Kuroro segera berlari menuju Kurapika, memeriksa keadaan gadis itu.

Seragam Kurapika basah. Spray yang tadi kotor oleh noda darah Kurapika pun tergeletak di lantai. Sepertinya sudah dicuci. '_Dasar cewek bodoh!_' pikir Kuroro. Tangannya yang besar langsung mengangkat wajah Kurapika. Astaga. Wajah gadis itu begitu pucat. Tubuhnya seakan membeku. Pasti ia masuk angin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroro langsung menggendong Kurapika keluar dari tempat itu. Ia langsung membaringkan Kurapika di ranjang UKS, dengan cara yang JAUH lebih lembut, dibanding yang tadi siang ia lakukan.

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tak terbiasa berurusan dengan masalah seperti ini? Meminta bantuan? Ah! Hal itu terlalu memalukan!

Kuroro segera berbalik, ketika merasakan pergerakan dari Kurapika. Mata gadis itu sedikit terbuka. Pandangannya buram, tak bisa melihat wajah Kuroro dengan jelas.

Kuroro langsung membuka jasnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Kurapika. Seolah ia tak mengerti bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

"Cepat pakai! Kau masuk angin!" ucapnya seraya memalingan wajahnya.

Kurapika masih diam. Ditatapnya Kuroro dengan pandangan yang sama seperti tadi. Datar. Kuroro memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah tahu, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Dengan enggan, pemuda itu lalu kembali merampas jasnya. Tangan kirinya lalu memegang kancing paling atas jas Kurapika, namun segera ditepis dengan lemah oleh gadis itu.

"Kau mau mati kedinginan?" ancam Kuroro. Tangannya kembali membuka jas itu, hingga menampakkan kemeja putih Kurapika.

Kuroro membantu Kurapika duduk, agar 'proses' ini berlangsung lebih mudah. Dengan santai, pemuda itu melepas kemeja putih Kurapika. Terlihat rona merah di wajah Kurapika, ketika ia mengenakan perban putih yang melilit dan menutupi dadanya. Kuroro tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Setidaknya pemuda itu jauh lebih pandai menutupi rasa malunya. Ia pun dengan ragu, memakaikan jasnya pada Kurapika

Akhirnya selesai. Kurapika merasakan kehangatan menyeruak di tubuhnya, ketika ia memakai jas yang longgar itu. Nyaman sekali... Aroma mint yang bercampur dengan aroma maskulin khas Kuroro tercium, masuk ke hidung Kurapika. memberikan sensasi tenang dan memabukkan.

Kuroro lalu mengambil kantung plastik yang ada di ruangan itu. Dimasukkannya pakaian basah Kurapika ke sana. Ia lalu mengambil selimut yang terlipat rapi di atas ranjang, dan menutupi tubuh Kurapika dengan selimut itu.

Kurapika membelalak kaget, ketika merasakan Kuroro langsung menggendongnya tanpa aba-aba. Kesambet setan apa pemuda yang satu ini?

Kuroro pun membawa Kurapika segera keluar.

**.**

**~My Princess~**

**.**

Mito baru saja selesai menjemur spray yang telah ia cuci. Gon, keponakannya itu benar-benar suka mencari masalah! Semalam ia sudah melarangnya untuk makan di tempat tidur, tetapi Gon malah membantah, dan tetap melakukannya. Akibatnya, makanan itu tumpah, mengotori spraynya sendiri. Akhirnya malam itu Gon harus tidur di kamar Kurapika.

Wanita itu megusap keringat di pelipisnya.

Perhatiannya lalu teralihkan, ketika mendengar suara motor berhenti di halaman depan rumahnya. Wanita itu lalu meletakkan baskom yang tadi ia pakai, mengeringkan tangannya, dan segera keluar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siapa—astaga!" Mito membelalak kaget, ketika melihat sorang pemuda dengan motor spot hitamnya singgah di depan rumahnya. Di depan pemuda itu terdapat sesosok manusia yang tarbungkus selimut. Mito mengenali orang yang terbungkus itu. Dia Kurapika! Keponakan angkatnya! Gadis itu terlihat tak sadarkan diri, dan bersandar di dada pemuda ber-helm itu.

Wanita itu segera berlari kecil, menghampiri mereka berdua.

Kuroro lalu melepas helmnya, turun dari motor, dan menggendong Kurapika masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Dia menatap Mito dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Mito bertanya dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dia pingsan,"

Mito terkejut. "Terima kasih banyak, sudah menolongnya!" Mito bisa melihat kemeja putih yang dipakai Kuroro, sama dengan seragam sekolah milik Kurapika. Pemuda yang ada di depannya ini, satu sekolah dengan Kurapika. Jadi Mito menyimpulkan, bahwa Kurapika pingsannya di sekolah.

"Jadi..."

"Ah, ayo masuk! Kamar Kurapika ada di dalam!" perkataan Kuroro tersela begitu saja. Ia bisa melihat, wanita yang di depannya ini memberi instruksi agar ia masuk ke dalam. Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu, seraya mengikutinya.

.

Kuroro merebahkan tubuh Kurapika dengan pelan, di kamar gadis itu. setelah itu Mito langsung menghambur pada Kurapika yang setengah sadar.

"Kurapika! Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa begini?" tanya Mito khawatir.

Kurapika menatap lemah pada bibinya itu. Ia lalu memberikan seulas senyum tipis, seolah ia mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. mito pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Astaga Kurapika! Bagaimana bisa begini!" sebutir air mata menetes di sudut mata wanita itu.

Kuroro memperhatikan itu dengan ekspresi dingin. Wanita ini sangat perhatian pada Kurapika. Masih sangat muda, tapi tersirat jelas mimik keibuan di syair wajahnya. Siapa pun wanita itu, ia tahu, wanita itu sangat menyayangi Kurapika.

"Diam mengalami mestruasi pertamanya, di usianya yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Tak heran kalau dia kesakitan begitu," ucapnya pendek, seolah menginformasikan hal itu pada Mito.

Wanita itu menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan tak percaya. Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, Kuroro sudah keluar, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

Mito keluar dari kamar Kurapika. Keputus-asaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang lembut. Ternyata Kurapika mengalami menstruasi pertamanya. Ia tahu, rasanya sangat menyakitkan, karena Kurapika baru mengalaminya sekarang. Benar-benar sudah terlambat! Tapi yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah... bagaimana jika Kurapika ketahuan oleh teman-temannya? Tentang... identitas aslinya? Ia terkejut, ketika menyadari kehadiran Kuroro, yang bersandar di dinding samping pintu kamar Kurapika.

"Emhh... nak..."

"Kuroro," sela Kuroro pendek.

"Kuroro... terima kasih, sudah mengantar Kurapika sampai ke sini!" ucap Mito tulus.

"Kenapa?"

"Yaa... aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau—"

"Bukan. Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

Mito terdiam. Meski kata-katanya pendek, Mito langsung tahu maksud dari Kuroro. Yang ia maksud adalah Kurapika. Wanita itu menatap Kuroro, berusaha menembus sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik mata hitam Kuroro. Tapi sepertinya ia tak bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan pria itu. Padahal ia ahli melakukannya.

Mito menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga tak pernah memahami apa yang dipikirkan anak itu. Tapi, selama ini ia selalu menderita... dibalik senyumannya yang manis..."

Kuroro mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan wanita di depannya ini.

"Dulu, Kurapika adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga Kuruta. Ibunya meninggal dunia karena pendarahan saat melahirnkannya. Karena itulah, ayahnya sangat membencinya. Kurapika haus akan perhatian orang tua. Anak itu selalu kesepian. Suatu hari, saat usia Kurapika menginjak 10 tahun, ia harus dihadapkan oleh takdir yang tidak diinginkannya. Akibatnya dia kabur dari rumah, dan menyamar sebagai laki-laki agar ayahnya tidak bisa menemukannya," Mito menerawang jauh, mengingat kenangan pahit yang penah dialami Kurapika.

"Jadi bibi siapanya dia? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

Mito tertawa kecil. "Aku pelayan senior di Villa itu. Aku juga yang paling tahu selak beluk keluarga Kurapika. Dan akulah yang paling dekat dengannya. Kurapika sudah menganggapku sebagai ibu, dan aku menganggapnya sebagai putriku sendiri."

Kuroro hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda paham. Sepertinya tak sopan, menggali kehidupan orang lain. Tapi Kuroro memang sangat penasaran, dengan kehidupan Kurapika. Bagiamana gadis itu begitu nekat melakukan semua ini, tanpa memikirkan resikonya nanti. Merasa tidak enak terus bertanya tentang masalah pribadi gadis itu, Kuroro sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Mito menghela nafas berat. "Aku sudah menanganinya. Sekarang Kurapika sedang tertidur. Ohya, bagaimana kau bisa membawanya ke sini?"

Kuroro pun menjelaskan semuanya. Mulai dari saat ia menemukan gadis itu terbaring di ruang olahraga, saat ia mengantarnya ke UKS, sampai saat Kuroro mengantar gadis itu pulang. Dengan nada lirih, Kurapika berusaha menjelaskan letak rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin Kuroro membantunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kalau begitu saya dan Kurapika harusnya mengucapkan banyak, banyak terima kasih," ucap Mito dengan nada haru.

"Hn. Tidak masalah. Lagipula kami memang teman baik," dusta pemuda itu.

"Ohya, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku harus menjemput Gon dari rumah temannya. Letaknya cukup jauh. Bisakah kau menjagakan Kurapika sebentaaar saja? Aku akan berusaha untuk cepat!"

Kuroro nampak berpikir sejenak. Kalau biasa ada istilah yang disebut dengan 'rejeki nomplok,' kini Kuroro bisa bilang bahwa dirinya ditimpa oleh 'kesialan nomplok.' Sudah capek-capek bawa orang yang sangat dibencinya ke sini, malah disuruh menjaganya lagi!

"Baiklah," akhirnya Kuroro menjawab.

Mito tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih banyak! Kau memang pemuda yang sangat baiiiik!"

Kuroro memperhatikan wanita itu semakin menjauh. Namun ketika ia baru menuruni anak tangga pertama, wanita itu berbalik. "Emm... aku memang tidak berhak memerintahmu seperti ini. Tapi... aku ingin kau menjaganya. Menurutku hanya kaulah, yang bisa melindunginya..." pinta Mito seenaknya.

"Kenapa aku?"

Mito kembali tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa kau yang paling mengerti Kurapika..."

Kuroro tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Dalam hati ia berpikir bahwa wanita ini benar-benar mirip dengan Kurapika. Suka seenaknya. Melindungi musuhnya? Yang benar saja!

Ia kembali merenungi perkataan wanita yang sudah berlalu pergi itu. Paling mengerti perasaan musuh bebuyutannya? Mana mungkin! Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Instingnya bilang kalau ia akan dihaadapkan oleh masalah tak terduga, akibat kecerobohannya. Menolong gadis yang sama sekali membencinya.

.

Kuroro duduk di kursi, dekat meja belajar Kurapika. Ia menatap sosok tak sadarkan diri itu dengan tatapan datar. Gadis yang terbaring lemah itu kini sudah memakai pakaian yang lebih santai. Mata Kuroro lalu beredar di kamar Kurapika. Kamar gadis itu tak terlalu besar, namun terkesan nyaman. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang luas dan ber-AC, namun rasanya penat. Entah apa perbedaan yang ada pada mereka berdua?

Kuroro masih sedikit sulit, untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja diketahuinya. Kurapika adalah seorang gadis. Jadi, selama ini, Kuroro selalu memukul seorang gadis, dan seorang gadislah yang selalu memukulnya? Kuroro tak bisa bayangkan, bagaimana hancurnya harga dirinya jika semua orang mengetahui hal yang memalukan itu.

Jika semua orang tau identitas asli Kurapika, ada dua pihak yang akan dirugikan. Pertama adalah Kurapika, dan kedua adalah dirinya. Sebenarnya Kuroro ingin sekali mempermalukan gadis itu, namun jika ia melakukannya, dia sendiri yang juga akan dipermalukan.

Lamunan Kuroro buyar, ketika menyadari pergerakan Kurapika. Langsung saja ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya.

Kurapika sedikit membuka matanya, mengerjap-kerjapkannya, lalu ia buka sepenuhnya. Dengan menggunakan separuh kekuatannya, Kurapika berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Perutnya masih sedikit ngilu, tapi tidak sesakit yang tadi.

"Ngghhh..." gadis itu melenguh pelan, sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Sudah sadar, tuan Putri?" mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna, ketika menyadari kehadiran Kuroro di sampingnya.

Kurapika langsung teringat akan kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Kuroro menemukannya, Kuroro menggendongnya, Kuroro menggantikan pakaiannya, dan Kuroro mengantarnya pulang! Wajah gadis itu langsung saja memerah. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?

Musuh bebuyutannya tahu rahasia besarnya!

Bagaimana Kurapika bisa yakin, Kuroro tak membocorkannya. Kurapika masih diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kurapika langsung merasa ranjangnya bergerak, dan merasakan hembusan nafas menabrak wajahnya. Ya, Kuroro langsung naik ke ranjang Kurapika, dan mengurung gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Kurapika tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Kejadian ini sulit sekali ia cerna dengan kata-kata. Saat ini jarak antara wajah mereka hanya kurang dari lima senti. Itu pun kalau Kuroro tak semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kurapika tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata onyx itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kalau diperhatikan, kau memang cantik..."

Brukkk!

Tanpa sadar, lutut gadis itu langung menghantam keras perut Kuroro. Pemuda itu langsung terjatuh di lantai, dambil meringis merasakan sakit di perutnya.

Kurapika tersenyum mengejek. "Sekarang kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan,"

Kuroro menatap gadis itu sinis, lalu kembali berdiri. Benar, mungkin rasa sakit akibat pukulan gadis itu tadi sama dengan sakit perut Kurapika. atau mungkin... lebih?

"Dasar, tidak tahu terima kasih!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada kesal.

Kurapika terdiam. Benar juga! Kuroro telah menolongnya, dan ia malah memukul pemuda itu? Apa itu cara Kurapika berterima kasih? Gadis itu hanya diam, memandangi Kuroro dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Biar kuluruskan ini. Kau... seorang gadis?"

Kurapika menatap pemuda itu tajam, seolah memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan langsung membunuh Kuroro jika ia membocorkannya.

"Kau itu benar-benar membuatku tertawa, Kuruta."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyamar sebagai seorang laki-laki, dan membuang jati dirimu sebagai seorang perempuan. Padahal kau tak tahu, betapa liarnya kehidupan laki-laki itu, dan betapa amannya kehidupan sebagai seorang gadis."

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Kuroro memberikan senyuman tipis yang dibuat-buat, dan Kurapika tahu itu. "Yah, aku tak akan membocorkannya dengan siapapun tentang hal ini,"

Kurapika mendelik kaget. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroro tak membocorkannya? Rasanya hal itu tak akan pernah Kurapika percayai seumur hidupnya.

"Lagipula..." Kuroro menyambung kalimatnya. "Aku sudah bosan, bermusuhan dengan banci sepertimu,"

Kurapika hanya diam, tak memberi komentar. Banci? Apa benar bisa dibilang begitu? Kurapika tak mengakui dirinya sebagai perempuan, tak juga sebagai laki-laki. Apa itu yang disebut banci?

"Jadi, apa rencanamu kali ini?" Kurapika bertanya dengan nada tenang. Padahal, sebenarnya saat ini jantungnya berdebar keras, memikirkan rencana-rencana jahat yang akan Kuroro lakukan dengan memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Kurapika bahkan tidak tahu, dampak bagi Kuroro jika ia sampai membocorkan hal itu.

Kuroro Lucifer, bermusuhan dengan seorang perempuan!

Jika Kurapika menyadari hal itu, mungkin ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di lantai.

Kuroro menghela nafas, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. "Mungkin sudah waktunya, untuk kita gencatan senjata, Kurapika Kuruta..."

Kurapika lebih kaget dengan perkataan Kuroro barusan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sakit! Itu artinya ia sedang tidak bermimpi! Tapi... perkataan Kuroro barusan terlalu jauh dengan kenyataan! Apa pemuda yang satu ini sudah stress? Kurapika hanya bisa melongo.

"Genjatan senjata?"

"Ya, berdamai, tidak bertengkar lagi! Menjadi teman mungkin?"

"Menjadi temanmu?" Kurapika memberi senyuman mengejek.

"Ya, sepertinya juga mustahil..." Kuroro memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Boleh juga,"

Pemuda itu segera menoleh pada Kurapika, memandang gadis itu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat naik. Sementara satu dari sudut bibir Kurapika nampak naik, seolah ia memberikan senyuman menantang pada Kuroro.

.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Akhirnya selesai juga! Gomen, kalo chapter ini Kuroro nii OOC banget! Soalnya Natsu gak tau harus gimana lagiii! TT_TT *nangis pilu*

Yosh! Makasih bwanyaaaaaakk, buat para readers yang udah review! Ini balasan reviewnya :

**. whitypearl :**  
Makasih banyak buat reviewnya Pearl-chaaaann!^^  
*blushing* Hehehehe... kalo Natsu biarin Kuroro nii lakuin itu, Natsu udah bonyok duluan! XD  
Ingat! Fic ini masih ber-rated K+-T lho!

**. Kay Lusyfniyx :**  
Makasih banyak buat reviewnya Kay-chaaaaann! XD  
Hehehehehee! Kalo Kay-chan nge-review selalu aja muji-muji! Sekali-kali nge-kritik kek! Nge-flame kek! *degeplak* *gak ada syukur-syukurnya sama sekali udah dikasih review*  
Hehehehehehe

.**Yuyu :**  
Makasih banyak buat reviewnya Yuyu-saaaann! Salam kenal yah! Watashiwa, Natsu desu...^^  
Cerita besar? Aaahh! Nggak juga kok^^ *blushing*

**. govindam :**  
Makasih udah review yah Govi-saaaann! XD  
*Natap aneh ke Govi* Ketawa tuh santai-santai aja kaleeee! XD *degeplak*  
Hehehehehe... lucu yah? *ngebaca ulang* *wajah datar tanpa ekspresi*  
Kayaknya Govi-san emang harus ke ahli syaraf deh =_="  
Hahahahaha! Natsu pake santetnya Mbah Warjo, biar semua orang tertarik ngebaca fic aneh ini!^^  
Udah Ul nih! Nilai cukup memuaskan!^^ Jadi cepet-cepet pingin update!^^

**. Erza Kuruta :**  
Makasih reviewnya Erza-saaann! XD Salam kenal yah!^^  
Ha? Beneran? *gak nyadar* *nonton ulang Fairy Tail*  
Hehehehehe... Natsu sendiri gak nyadar! *nih author gila yah?* Gak tau kenapa tangan Natsun nge-gerak ndiri nghetik scene itu tanpa mikir lebih dulu! *emang ini zamannya Fairy Tail yang pake sihir segala?*  
Hehehehehe... rahasia Kuroro nii bakal terungkap di chapter-chapter depan!^^ 'Perban' itu juga punya arti kok^^

.

Yosh! Segitu aja dulu! Sekali lagi Natsu ucapin banyak terima kasih! Hontou ni arigatoooo! XD

Sekarang, bolehkah author lebay ini meminta review anda sekalian lagi? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati^^

Review please...^^

.

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
